Start of Something New
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge run into each other after having no contact with each other for three years. Have they changed at all? [KnuxRouge. Oneshot.]


**Okay, so putting multiple chapters on this wasn't working out as planned. So, I'm just leaving this as a oneshot (which was my initial plan). I hope no one's too upset by this. I'll have another multiple chapter story up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Knuckles and Rouge are copyright of SEGA and Sonic Team and do not belong to me. **

Start of Something New

There are two kinds of men in this world: those who love you because of your body, and those who just don't give a damn about your well being at all. I've met almost all of the men in this city, so I can tell you from experience that all men are one of the two; or both.

Just once, I wish I could meet a man who was different. A man who loved me for who I am as a person. One day, my wish must've come true because I met a man that fit that description. This man added a new kind of man onto the list: a man who loves who for you are as a person and would do anything to protect you. This man, I knew, would change my life for the better. And that's quite strange since I used to know this man, and he and I used to be the biggest rivals in the world.

---

It was a normal Saturday morning for me. Off of work. No plans for the day what-so-ever. I had woken up at 10:00am to find a beautiful day right outside my window. I decided to walk down to the city for a small stroll. There was no intention in my mind that I would just happen to stumble across an old "friend".

When I got to downtown Station Square, I found it busy as usual. People bustled up and down the sidewalks, cars zoomed by on the streets, the shops were packed, and almost every single coffee shop or café were crammed with people buying their breakfast. I didn't really have a particular place in mind to stop, although I could really go for some coffee. Little did I know that my destination would end up being the sidewalk, not the coffee shop. It all happened too fast and I had no time to react.

SMACK!  
BAM!

I felt myself collide into someone as I turned a corner. I groaned as I rubbed my arm I had landed on. The next thing I knew, I was being helped back to my feet by two, strong arms.

I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me. He was covered in red fur all over his body, except one patch on his chest which was white and in the shape of a crescent moon on its side. He had long red dreadlocks which hung freely down beside his face. I looked down at his hand which was still grasping mine. He wore white boxing gloves. On each glove were two large, menacing looking spikes. I wondered what they were for.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but blush at the look he was giving me. His eyes were fixed on mine, not down on my chest where most men stared. His eyes were a deep purple color. And they were gorgeous. Somehow, this man looked so familiar…

"Miss? Are you okay?" he asked again.

I shook my head to clear my mind. "Y-Yes, I'm fine," I finally answered.

He smiled at me. A smile I knew all too well. A smile I had seen so many times before, yet I still couldn't recall where I could've seen this man before. I just ended up smiling back at him. He slowly let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I've been knocked over by men many times before."

"And I bet many of those weren't on accident," he said back.

We both smiled. Our smiles then exploded into laughter at his joke. His laugh sounded so familiar as well, and I was beginning to grow agitated. Where had I me this man before? I just had to ask for his name.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what's your name?"

"I'm Knuckles," he answered. "Knuckles the Echidna."

My heart stopped and leapt into my throat. There was no way in Hell. He couldn't be… A memory three years ago flashed through my head. A memory of me slipping off a narrow beam in space, falling to my death, and then saved by a man. _This_ man. It couldn't be true. Could it?

"_Knucklehead?!_" I asked.

He seemed surprised. He narrowed his eyes at me and studied me carefully, as if I seemed familiar to him too.

"Batgirl?" he asked carefully.

My ears twitched as he called me by my nickname. The nickname he had given me. A name I hadn't heard for three long years. This was the man who had saved my life. This was the man that I used to share such a deep rivalry with that, used to be, we couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other.

"No… way…" we muttered in unison.

We stood there staring at each other for several minutes, registering all of this. Knuckles seemed to be the first to recover from shock.

"Wow," he sighed, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "This is real awkward."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. I cursed at myself for not coming up with a better answer. "What have you been doing the past three years?"

He looked around. "You wanna go get some coffee? Catch up on some things?"

I laughed. "Yeah. We have a lot to catch up on," I said.

We walked into the closest coffee shop which happened to be the Starbucks I went to every morning. I followed Knuckles up to the counter. It was then I realized I wasn't carrying any money.

"Hey Knuckles? I don't have any money," I said. "Maybe we should just do this another day."

"It's okay. I'll pay for yours," Knuckles replied.

"I don't want you to use your own money on me Knuckles," I said.

He turned to face me. "Rouge, I'm the one who knocked you over. The least I can do is pay for one cup of coffee for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it okay?" he said.

I nodded. "If you're sure," I replied.

"Positive. What do you want?"

I shrugged. "Just coffee. Two sugars, and cream," I said.

Knuckles nodded and ordered my coffee and a coffee for himself. Black. We found a small table by the window. We sat across from each other. I took the opportunity to start a conversation.

"So, what have you been up to since the ARK incident?" I asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "Eh, same old, same old. You?"

"Work, that's about it," I replied.

There was a minute of silence as we both sipped out coffee. Knuckles then chuckled again. I looked at him strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, it used to be that we couldn't be in the same room as each other without tearing each others eyes out. But now, look at us, we're sitting two feet apart, drinking coffee, and having a civilized conversation," he explained.

I shrugged. "Well, times change," I said.

He nodded and took a sip from his coffee. "Yeah, for the better as well."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Knuckles looked away quickly and blushed a bit. "Well… I mean, this is better then fighting right? Talking is better then fighting?"

"Yeah, it is. I was just wondering what you meant by "changing for the better"," I said.

"I mean, it's nice we can actually talk without fighting. Three years ago, we couldn't have gotten away with this."

"True," I said.

There was more silence. I took another sip of my coffee and looked out the window. Knuckles was staring at his cup of coffee.

"Rouge?" he asked, catching my attention.

I turned back to face him. "Yes?"  
He wouldn't look me in the eye. "Do you… wanna hang out today?" he asked. "T-Together?" he added quietly.

I smirked. Let's see if this Knuckles three years later is as easy to fluster as the one I used to know.

"Is this some kind of plan to go on a date with me?" I asked.

Knuckles cheeks flared red. "No!" he said. "I-I mean, I just… you…" he looked away again. "Never mind…" he muttered.

I smiled. Yep, still the same old Knuckles. I knew he didn't mean anything bad by asking me, I just liked it when he blushed. It had always made him look… well… cute.

"You know what Knuckles?" I said. He looked up at me. "I'd like that. To spend the day together, I mean."

His eyes widened. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded. "Sure," I replied. "Who could turn down someone like you?"

Knuckles looked away again. "I dunno…Lots of people," he mumbled.

I felt a bit sorry for him. I smiled. "Well, I can't. Someone like you is too cute to turn down."

Knuckles blushed once more. "Does that mean you think I'm cute?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He cocked his head and gave me a puzzled look. It made him look even cuter then it did when he blushed. I winked at him. "You'll catch on sooner or later… Knuckie," I whispered.

I got up from the table and walked towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him place a ten dollar bill on the table, before running to catch up with me.

"Knuckie?" he asked, once he was by my side.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, walking out of the coffee shop.

"What does it mean?"

"It's your new name," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I stopped. Why was it? What was it his new name? I'll admit Knuckles could be quite cute when he was confused or flustered, but was that the only reason? Or was there something more to it?

"It's better then knucklehead isn't it?" I finally asked, beginning to walk away again.

"I guess so," he said as we continued walking.

I smiled. I just couldn't stop smiling at him. Yes. There was definitely a different reason I was calling him Knuckie. But what was it? And why?

---

We went to a park first and sat on the grass and talked. Then we went somewhere for lunch before heading to the beach. We spent the whole day together. Talking. Not fighting. Talking. Together. Me and him. It finally got around 6:30pm and I decided I should be heading home. Knuckles offered to walk back with me.

When we got back to my house, we stopped outside. Knuckles was looking around. I was looking for my keys.

"Well, thanks for everything Knuckles," I told him. "It was really nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, it was," he replied.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. His eyes on mine. Nowhere else. I respected him for that. I unlocked the front door and opened it. I was about to step inside when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, he said.

I turned to look back at him. He let go of my hand and I found he had left a small slip of paper in it. I looked at it. Then at him.

"What is this?" I asked.

He smiled. "Open it," he said.

I did. On the inside was a phone number. _His_ phone number. I stared at it a long time before looking back up at him. He was now looking away from me.

"You know, if you ever want to… to do this again, just call. I don't know about you, but… I'm never really busy so… you know…" he trailed off.

I smiled at him. "I may be busy tomorrow, but maybe I'll call Monday. Would that be okay?"

He smiled back and blushed. "That'd be great," he answered.

"Good," I said. "See you Monday."

I don't quite know what happened next, or why it happened at all. All I know is, that somehow our lips met in a small, shy kiss. When we pulled back, Knuckles' cheeks were twice as red as his fur, and he was blinking repeatedly. I smirked, trying to act like I made that happened although I know I didn't.

"How was that?" I asked.

"That was great," he answered.

Yes, this was definitely the start of something new.


End file.
